You so like him
by 21stcentury
Summary: Lydia keeps pestering Allison about how she won't admit she likes Isaac. One day Allison snaps.
1. Chapter 1

"Lydia will you just stop alright " Allison said to her best friend as they walked into her bedroom and Allison shut the door.

Lydia collapsed on Allison's bed with a smug grin.

"What are you smiling at Missy " Allison asked while dumping her bag by the window ledge and sitting down.

It was a Friday night and as usual Lydia and Allison had nothing to do.

Since Allison broke up with Scott ( mostly because she liked Isaac ) but she would never admit that to Lydia, they had nothing to do on any night. Let alone a

Friday night.

"Because you so obviously like him " Lydia said with a smirk.

Allison's cheeks started to go pink.

" Listen Lydia I don't like him okay " Allison said as she bent down to get something out of her bag.

" You know it's really hard to believe you with your cheeks that color " Lydia said.

" What are you talking about " Allison asked confused.

Lydia just gestured towards Allison's mirror.

So Allison reluctantly got up and went to look in to her mirror.

It was true, her cheeks were pink. Very pink.

"That doesn't prove anything " Allison said to a now laughing Lydia.

"It's not funny" Allison said in frustration.

"I have some advice for you if your interested " Lydia said once she stopped laughing.

Lydia gave her a look before Allison reluctantly went to sit next to her best friend.

" Just admit you like him and put this whole feud to rest " Lydia suggested.

" Cut it out Lydia, okay I don't like him " Allison practically screamed.

"Yes you do Allison " Lydia screamed back.

" Everything alright here girls " her father yelled up.

" Yeah dad " Allison yelled back.

Both girls broke into laughter.

" You see what you do " Allison nudged Lydia.

" What I do " Lydia said a high pitched voice.

" Yeah " Allison said as she went to get some water from her bag and took a sip.

" Well that wouldn't happen if you would just admit you like him " Lydia pointed out.

Allison had had enough. So she stood up and threw her hands in the air " Fine Lydia. You know what I do like Isaac. In-fact I don't just like him, I love him and I'll scream it to the world if you want me to . I, Allison Argent, love Isaac Lahey and I love him so much in - fact that he's the reason that I broke up with Scott ! And you know what else, I think about him 50 times a day and whenever he's around i feel like my chest closes and I can't breathe ! He makes me feel stupid and weak and like I need protecting ! I hate that feeling Lydia. But he makes me feel something that I never felt with Scott ! So yeah Lydia, I do like Isaac. Are you satisfied with that answer " Allison said as she finished her rant.

Lydia sat there staring at her best friend in awe with her mouth wide open.

"Lydia are you okay " Allison asked.

" honestly I'm a little scared " Lydia said.

Allison sat next to Lydia and gave her a quick hug.

" So to clarify you like Isaac " Lydia asked.

" To clarify yes I like Isaac " Allison said and they both started laughing.

Little did they know, her father was behind the door listening to each and every word.

Stepping away, he took out his phone and pressed speed dial.

" Hello " he spoke in a hushed tone.

" Yes. We have a situation " He said.


	2. Chapter 2

" Yes, yes, Isaac Lahey. No I heard her say it " There was a long pause before he spoke again. " Yes, I think that's the best option. Okay, bye " He said as he hung up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Allison sat on her bed long after Lydia left and thought about what she had said and why she said it and above_ all _that, one thing stuck out : she was really in love with Isaac.

She smiled to herself, she was _really _in love with Isaac Lahey.

A knock on her bedroom door broke her train of thought.

It was her father.

He opened the door slightly before speaking " Got a minute to talk " He said.

She nodded.

He came in and sat beside her on her bed.

" Are you okay " He asked looking into her eyes.

" Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine " Allison reassured him.

" Really " He asked.

" Yeah " She said nodding her head.

" Is there anything you wanna tell me " He asked.

" Well I uh .. got a A- on my English exam " Allison answered nervously.

" That's all " He asked with a skeptical look.

" Yeah, yeah that's it " Allison said with a smile that did feel a bit forced but she just hoped he didn't notice it.

" Okay, great " He said smiling back at her.

He was walking out the door when he turned around " Oh and Allison " he said.

She looked up at him again.

" I'm gonna be out late tonight and I probably won't be back 'till tomorrow, maybe late morning " He said.

" Okay " She answered.

" Good, so no wild parties okay " He said, his face suddenly serious.

" Come on you know me " She said as gave him a kiss on the cheek and brushed past him to go downstairs.

" Just making sure " He said under his breath.

Then he disappeared into his bedroom and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Allison was about to get something from the kitchen when her phone rang.

" Hello " Allison said as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

There was no answer.

" Hello " Allison said again.

Again no - one spoke.

" Is anybody there " She asked.

But as she was about to hang up, one word came through " Allison " .

The voice was cold and unrecognizable. Then the line cut dead.

" Hello, hello " Allison said panicked.

She went to the list of recent calls and scrolled up and up and there was nothing. No number, no name, just one word " Unknown ".

Allison was scared. But she decided that she had been through worse so she went into the kitchen as she had planned previously. But then she swore she saw something move in the shadows. As she moved further into the kitchen, it moved again.

Now she was really scared. Deciding she really didn't want to spend another second here, she started to run out the kitchen when she bumped into someone. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Allison honey it's me " the person said.

It was her father.

She felt herself break down as tears started to fill her eyes.

" Allison what happened, your as white as a sheet " Her father asked with concern.

She just kept crying.

" Lets go upstairs okay " He said.

Allison nodded through her sobs.

Once they were in his bedroom, he closed the door and sat with his daughter.

He handed her a box of tissues and she wiped her eyes.

" Sweetheart what happened " He asked.

She waited before she spoke.

" As I was walking down the stairs, my phone rang and when I answered it , no one spoke and when I spoke again, I still didn't get a reply" She said as she sniffed.

" Then there was a voice, it was ... cold and desperate and I ... I've never heard anything like it " Allison stopped.

" And what did it say " Her father asked.

Allison couldn't speak.

" Allison, it is absolutely vital you tell me this " Her father said in a deadly serious tone.

There was a long pause and then Allison spoke " My name ".


	4. Chapter 4

" Your name " her father repeated.

Allison nodded.

" Absolutely nothing else " He asked.

" Well then the phone cut off and when I looked to see who it was ... It said ... " Allison gulped before continuing " Unknown . No name , no number, nothing " She said.

" can I see your phone please honey " he said as she gave him her phone.

Then his face turned from a smile to a face full of worry. " Dad what's wrong " Allison asked examining his face.

" Allison, go into your room, pack your stuff." He said as got up and started packing things into various bags.

" what dad why ? What's wrong " She asked.

But he was preoccupied with packing.

" do you know who it is " she continued.

" Allison, we're leaving, go pack your stuff " her father said again.

" Dad " she screamed.

" Allison " her father in a hushed tone.

" No dad , tell me what's going on " she screamed again.

" Allison Argent, we're leaving,now go pack your bags and don't argue with me" He yelled at her.

In all her life, Allison had never seen her father snap like that.

Allison opened her mouth to say something but then closed it (realising it wasn't worth it) and reluctantly went to go pack her stuff.

"Allison " her father called.

" yeah dad " Allison said as she began folding shirts and trousers and packing them in her old travel bag.

" Come here " He yelled.

" what is it dad " she asked as she re-entered his room.

" I think one of your little friends is on the lawn " He said.

" dad what are you talking about " she said.

" take a look " he said as he went back to his closet.

Allison walked over to his window and as she did she saw her own reflection.

Her cheeks were red from crying and her eyes were bloodshot.

But as she looked out the window she saw something far worse.

Isaac Lahey lay unconscious or seemingly dead (she would didnt even want to consider the latter ) on her lawn, big gashes on his chest.

She felt tears fill her eyes again.

" Dad " she said as she turned around.

" What happened " she asked.


	5. Important

**Hiya everyone**

So I'm just gonna cut to the chase

I have good news and bad news .

Okay so ;

Bad news : I'm not sure what to do with this anymore.I have written about 20 possible next chapters and to be honest I don't like any of them too much and most just end up being deleted.

I have narrowed it down to my favourite 5 but I'm still not confident about them.

But if you leave me a review (which I love by the way) and tell me what you want to happen next, I will definitely take that into account.

Okay now time for the good news :

Amongst the various ideas I have had, I have been considering a few for some time now.

So it's either :

1 : I end the Fic here and write a sequel. I have rough ideas planned. ( can't say too much but what do you guys think of " the road trip " as a title ).

OR

2: I write an epilogue, which is like 2 years into the future. Allison and Isaac are happy together, you know that kind of stuff , happy ending I guess.

So guys tell me your thoughts

:)

Thanks

Much love and peace


	6. Still keeping secrets

Her father was silent.

" Dad, what happened " Allison said, slightly louder this time.

He turned around with a sigh.

" listen, Allison. There are a lot of things going on here and a lot of things that you don't know about. But if you let me handle this - " he said.

" No" Allison interrupted him.

" Excuse me " He said, walking closer towards her.

" I said No " she repeated.

" oh sweetheart don't do this " he said and put a hand on her arm.

" Do what dad. I'm not doing anything, you are " She said and moved out of his grasp.

" Allison " he said.

" No dad. Why are you still keeping secrets ? Still keeping all these secrets. " she said.

" it's not like there secrets - " he was interrupted again.

" oh yeah dad. Then what are they, lies ? Or are you just hiding the truth, so I wouldn't find out " she said as she sat on the edge of his bed.

He stayed silent.

" yeah I um I actually think there's a word for that. Oh yeah Secrets. " she said as she got up and left.

" Allison " he called.

But she was already down the stairs and out the front door.

And he flinched when he heard her slam it, hard.


End file.
